


It's not like I like you!!

by LunaLight84



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Xtale - Fandom, underswap
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Jojo refrences, Manga, Multi, Ship, Wholesome, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84
Summary: Errormare where Error is a tsundere and a weeb, and NM is a shy bean,, uvu
Relationships: Errormare, Kustard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It's not like I like you!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @king-of-darkness21 on tumblr! They're one of the winners of the writing raffle! Please go follow them!!

Everything was at peace in the multiverse now.  
The Xevent is over, Ink finally got a soul, Dream is getting therapy, NM got uncorrupted and is getting therapy along his brother, and Error doesn't destory aus anymore.  
Everything seemed at peace and wonderful.

Since Ink has a soul now, he can finally understand emotions, and isn't being much of a jerk on accident anymore. But he still has that bastard charm that everyone's always loved him for. He's a great person to talk to whenever you need ideas. And since he can now feel love, he can bond with people more easily. But he is still ace.

Dream and Nightmare mostly spend their days rebuilding their au, hanging out with the other members of the star sanses, or just having a sibling bonding day. They also get special therapy time. Dream is becoming less terrifed of apples. And is becoming more positive on the inside. Nightmare is trying to befriend everyone, and get his gang to be a little more postive and helpful.

Blue and Fell are also getting therapy. They're not really over what happened. But thankfully, they're doing alright. Blue mostly spends his time with Carrot and the star sanses. While Fell is trying to mend the relationship with his brother, and wrap his head around the whole multiverse thing. Classic and Fell are getting along nicely, and might even have feelings for eachother.

XGaster is trying his best to become a better person. He even rebuilt Xtale. XChara and XFrisk aren't really convinced on forgiving him. But, they're getting to it. Cross and Ink are still trying to make up, and it's really showing. Ink is spending a lot more time with him, and having fun. Ink still visit's XGaster to make sure the sure the scientist doesn't step out of line. Since Ink has a soul now, he can control his boredom, and tell the difference between right and wrong.

Error usually spends his days lazing around and watch undernovala. He's also becoming a weeb because he loves anime now. His favorite anime is Jojo's bizarre adventures. So he sometimes has Epic and Cross come over and they just talk about anime. Ink has nicknamed it the 'The weeb gang', but he always makes sure to clarify that the name is just a joke. Ever since Ink got soul, hes been feeling a lot of guilt for being a jerk. So now he's super apologetic and always clarifies when hes making a kind of mean joke.

Now, this story starts a few months after everything was over. Error was lazing around watching some anime.  
Suddenly, NM and Dream appeared.  
"Hello Error!"  
Dream chirped.  
"Eh?.."  
Error looked over towards them.  
"Oh hello.. What do you two need?"  
He asked, pausing the tv.  
"Um.. Well.. I-I kinda wanted to hang out with you.. I w-wanted to make up for all the horrible things I did.."  
NM replied shyly.  
"Well I mean.. Sure.."  
Error mumbled.  
"Ok you two! Have fun!"  
Dream said, while teleporting away.  
It was just the two of them now.  
"So.. Do you like books?.."  
NM asked, Pulling out a few books.  
"Well, I like manga.. I also like anime."  
Error replied, getting out of his bean bag.  
"Oh.. Not much if a reader.. Well, that can change.. But for now, I actually brought manga!"  
NM pulled a out a book with 4 very attractive girls.  
"This manga is called Doki Doki literature club! DDLC for short!"  
Error looked at the manga and smiled.  
"I think I'm going to like this manga.."  
He replied happily.  
"Ok then.. We can read together! Come sit down."  
Nightmare sat next to Error's bean bag and smiled.  
Error came over and sat on his bean bag, and they began to read.


End file.
